


turning page

by sinnerlikeme



Series: daisybucky. [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Bookstores, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerlikeme/pseuds/sinnerlikeme
Summary: daisy turns and bolts out of the aisle and just runs. behind her she hears an affronted, “hey!”she keeps surprising him, apparently.





	turning page

**Author's Note:**

> the title isn’t relevant at all *shrug emoji*
> 
> wrote this in just a few hours on my phone. bless google docs, now i can actually focus.
> 
> haven’t written these losers in a while felt good felt organic

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” Daisy mutters anxiously, tapping her thumbs against the steering wheel as she peeks at the traffic light. “Turn green already, dammit.” 

She has to both a) get to Barnes & Noble before they close, and b) snag what’s most likely the last available copy of the latest installment of her favorite series. At least, until they get more to restock, but who knows when that will be, and she is determined to start reading it by tonight. Fitz already has his, and she wants to talk about it as soon as they’re both done. It has been a grueling three-year wait; if anything, she deserves that last copy, even if she has to fistfight a bitch for it. 

Daisy makes it to the store forty-five minutes to closing time, barreling inside and heading straight down the aisles to the sci fi fantasy section. She usually stops to breathe in the precious smell of books, an appreciation Jemma instilled, but today she is a girl on a life-or-death mission.

She knows right where the section is and is practically buzzing with excitement as she enters the aisle, heart pounding. She’s so eager she fails to notice the other person eyeing the almost empty spot where plenty of copies had previously stocked the shelf, and she makes a beeline for the last remaining copy.

Two hands touch the book at the same time, and that’s when Daisy acknowledges her rival.

He’s tall enough he has to bend over to grab the book, and his long dark hair hangs against his stubbly cheeks. Surprised big blue eyes meet her startled brown ones, and unlike the pairing in these books, Daisy does not feel a spark or a connection—not that she was expecting one. Those things don’t happen in real life. Shit like this, however, happens constantly.

“Um,” she says, pressing her lips together.

“Um,” he echoes, mirroring her expression. 

He’s cute, she’ll give him that. But this is _her_ book.

“Okay, this is awkward,” she admits, blushing, which has zero to do with how intensely he’s staring at her. “Uh, I’m sure we can settle this…maturely.” Ew, situations where she has to be and act like an adult. Gross.

Slowly, they both straighten up, taking the innocent novel with them, each holding one end. He looks like he’s trying hard not to laugh, and she’s smiling only because it’s so weird.

“Listen,” Daisy starts, and takes a deep breath. “Um, I’ve been working all day, and the entire time I was thinking about how it would make my gradually shitty shift worth it once I came here and bought this book.” She smiles tightly. “So. I saved up and I intend on taking it home with me, so me and my friend can talk about it like we’ve been waiting to do for—”

“Three years,” he interrupts, though not unkindly. He appears rather amused by her rambling. “I know. I’ve been waiting for it, too.” He shrugs, grinning.

She pokes her tongue into her cheek, deliberating. “Well. At least I don’t have to make a moral choice of whether or not to let you buy it for your teenage sibling, and can fight you for it like the nice but utterly ruthless person I am.”

He bites his lip. Rude. “Uh-huh. But you see, the problem with that is if we actually starting fighting, we’d get kicked out and most likely banned from ever coming back here, sooo where else do you suggest we buy it?”

Daisy narrows her eyes. “That’s condescending. Obviously I’m _not_ gonna punch you and start shit. But, like… C’mon, dude.” She pouts up at him pleadingly, and while he is distracted by her fluttering eyelashes, she yanks the book from his hand.

“Hey!” His hands become fists, and then he folds his arms. He is very muscular, she notes. And handsome. Especially when he’s beginning to scowl like that. _Jesus_.

“Also,” she adds, “I’m pretty sure I got my hand on it a fraction of a second before you did.” 

“We grabbed it at the same time,” he deadpans.

“Yeah, well,” she fumbles. “Perhaps. But—you have the dumb advantage of having really long legs. You were over there and I was closer to the book than you were, but you got to it when I did because you’re faster. But I still touched it first!”

Daisy clutches the book protectively to her chest as if it were a child. “Also—ladies first,” she adds.

He gives her the once-over, steely eyes lingering on the denim of her jacket, littered with pins and iron-on patches. “Gender is a social construct,” he eventually says, looking down his nose at her, and her jaw drops. “Telling by your cute jacket, you’re a feminist and probably agree.” 

Well. He’s not wrong. 

She purses her lips thoughtfully, mostly stunned by his remark and feeling a tad proud he gathered all that from the pins and things on her _cute jacket_. But she can’t be won over by that or his ridiculously beautiful ocean eyes. Or his arms. 

She clears her throat and replies, still a tad dumbfounded, “I—well, okay, yes, you make a good point. And yes I am, and yes I do, thank you for noticing. But—” And she licks her lips, heart racing again as she makes a risky decision. He waits for her to think of an argument. _Fuck it_ , she thinks.

Daisy turns and bolts out of the aisle and just runs. Behind her she hears an affronted, “Hey!”

She keeps surprising him, apparently.

He chases after her. Which she honestly wasn’t prepared for. 

It’s a game of cat and mouse for several adrenalized minutes as she ducks into aisles and power walks around the store, a very attractive male on her heels.

She turns a corner and sees him at the other end of the aisle, and with a yelp she runs directly to the nearby restrooms. She locks herself in a stall and leans heavily against the wall. She catches her breath, dizzy. Thankfully he doesn’t follow her in. She doesn’t have the oxygen to scream bloody murder.

“Fuck,” Daisy gasps, gazing at the book in her hands. “All this nonsense for you, huh? God.” She laughs at herself. “Jemma is _not_ gonna believe this shit.”

She hides for a few minutes, giving him ample time to give up. Which only makes her a tiny bit sad. Maybe if there had been two copies, she could’ve made a new friend instead. 

She musters the courage to leave after a short while, slipping out the bathroom and looking around for him. She doesn’t see him nearby but still makes a left and walks to the opposite end of the store in case he’s hiding in the aisle by the restroom. It feels exhilarating and odd, trying to get to the checkout without being noticed or followed. She doesn’t see him anywhere, but it’s unclear if that’s good or not.

Daisy is almost to the cash registers when he shows up. 

“Gah! Fuck.” She jumps back to avoid crashing into him. He’s stepped out from an aisle and is now grinning at her like this is so goddamn funny. She’s starting to get a little annoyed.

“Man,” she whines, resisting the urge to stomp her foot. “Just let me buy the book. Okay? What are you gonna do, snatch it out of my hands and clock me over the head?”

His brow furrows. “No. Of course not. Not over a book.”

“Okay, then.” She shrugs, avoiding direct eye contact, fearing she’ll give in if she does. She’s a bit of a sucker for eyes. They can be very persuasive. Sometimes.

“Okay,” he echoes, hands in his pockets, smiling lightly. “You can have it. Guess I’ll have to come back later this week after they restock.” He shakes his head. “No big deal.” 

Daisy deflates. She was expecting more of a fight. “Oh. Okay.” Now she feels bad for being relieved she gets the book. “Um. Alright. I can ask the cashier if they have more in the back.”

“I already did,” he answers cheekily, and she rolls her eyes. Of course that’s what he was doing while waiting for her to come out of her clever hiding spot. “Really, go ahead. I’m sorry if I—y’know, freaked you out at all.” 

“You didn’t,” she says instantly, because it’s true. Honestly, it’s funny. It’s freaking hilarious. And despite his size and canned hams for arms, something about his face is kind. “I mean, this was weird, I’ll admit. But not scary.” She smiles.

He smiles back, ducking his head shyly. _He. Is. So. Cute._

“C’mon,” Daisy says, nodding to the checkout. “Watch me buy this likely masterpiece of a book. Mostly so I can gloat to your face.” She waves it in front of hers.

He laughs, and his nose crinkles. His face keeps shifting and doing things. It’s maddening.

Daisy hands the cashier the book and the total is fifteen eighty nine. She’s reaching into her bag for her wallet when her new crush (might as well admit it to herself) says, “I got this,” and pulls out his own. Daisy is so shocked she can’t even protest; this definitely wasn’t part of the gloating process. She’s able to afford it, but also isn’t about to tell him _no_. Handsome dude at a bookstore buying your book for you? Thank you, God. 

Daisy bites her lip to suppress her stupid smile. The young girl behind the counter is watching avidly; she can’t be older than eighteen or nineteen. Her eyes are rapt with attention—Daisy can’t blame her. This is meet-cute IRL.

“Would you like a receipt with that?” the cashier asks, and he nods, smirking at Daisy. _Lord_.

“And a pen, too, if you have one,” he requests politely. 

She hands him the receipt and a pen, and both girls watch as he writes something on the back of the paper. Daisy’s tummy flips when she realizes it’s his phone number. 

He gives back the pen and Daisy takes the receipt, holding it gingerly with the book. She thanks the cashier, who grins like she couldn’t be happier to have witnessed that, and heads for the entrance. He follows her out the building and she stops at the curb to look at him, and his eyes glitter in the waning sun.

“Um,” she says, not knowing where to begin. “Uh, thank you. I really appreciate it. I can pay you back—”

He quickly waves a hand. “No, no. My pleasure. You earned it. I mean, it’s not every day I meet a cute girl in a bookstore who is as determined and clearly passionate about books as you.” He smiles. “Besides, you’re right, you’ve been working all day. You deserve it. I can wait a bit more.”

She grins giddily down at the book, but holding it isn’t why her hands are tingly. Her eyes return to him and she says, offering one, “I’m Daisy, by the way.”

“Bucky,” he replies, shaking it. His fingers are long and warm and calloused and she doesn’t want him to let go.

“Bucky?” She arches an eyebrow. “Sounds kinda fictional.” 

He laughs his cute laugh again. “My name is James but I go by Bucky, mostly.” He shrugs. “Always have. My last name is Barnes, believe it or not.”

Daisy gasps. “No shit,” she breathes. _He’s perfect_.

“Yeah.” His smile grows, and so does hers.

“Um, well,” she says, because as much as she likes staring at this real-life Prince Charming, she _really_ wants to get home to read this damn book. It’s more special somehow because he bought it for her. She can already tell it’ll be her favorite in the whole series just because of today. 

“No pressure to call or anything,” Bucky assures her gently. “I won’t be mad. But I also won’t be mad if you do.”

She giggles, tongue between her teeth. “Okay. I’ll keep that in mind, Bucky Barnes & Noble.”

That gets him laughing, and her stomach flutters again.

They ultimately have to say goodbye, but he watches her walk back to her van, and she waves to him before climbing in. He gives her an endearing salute that she remembers belatedly is a thing one of the characters in the series does, and she starts giggling full on at another red light, bubbly and warm inside.

 

* * *

 

 **[bucky barnes & noble]  
** _How’s the book?_

 **[cute daisy]  
**_I actually haven’t started it yet, believe it or not. Been too busy recanting the thrilling story of the nice guy I met today who graciously bought me said book._  

 **[bucky barnes & noble]  
** _That’s funny, because I just told my little sister about the cute girl I bought a book for. What a coincidence._

 **[cute daisy]  
** _A very interesting coincidence indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and reviews feed my nonexistent children


End file.
